<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be here for a while by bennybentacles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930185">I'll be here for a while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles'>bennybentacles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, Child Abuse, Gen, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Stabbing, Unethical Experimentation, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he knew it was only a matter of time before his father would test his new abilities</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be here for a while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whumptober 2020 no. 10<br/>They Look So Pretty When They Bleed<br/><strong>Blood Loss</strong> | Internal Bleeding | Trail Of Blood</p><p>please read the tags before you go on bc this is rough</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
he was dead. Klaus is sure he died, felt the bullets enter his body so why, how is he still alive. he gasp. hands scrambling to push himself of the bed as he looked at his mother who only tilted her head into him, eyes blinking minutely.</p><p>"it seems like your heart started beating once more" his mother said and he sucks in a breath. he died. he died. he died. he told Luther that there were reinforcement yet he never listened and he died. </p><p>"does- does dad know" Klaus winced as he heard how his voice cracked and he remembers how he felt a bullet enter his throat only <em>minutes? hours? days?</em> ago. "about what sweetheart?" his mother asked and Klaus gestured helplessly around them. at the blood still staining the hospital bed, at the bullets scattered on the floor, at the faint scars around his body because<em> he died. he died, he died </em></p><p>"not yet" his mother answered after a second and Klaus felt a sob build on the back of his throat and he breaths in sharply to try and dislodge it because he knows if he sobs he would never stop crying. not yet, <em>yet</em>, Klaus knows his mother would have to tell his father about jis resurrection yet Klaus does not want his father to know. </p><p>"can you not tell him?" he asked even though he already knows she has to, knows she's coded to tell his father about their status yet he doesn't want his father to know because he fears of what he'll do to him. " im sorry bumble bee but i have to" his mothers tome was soft, apologetic even if Klaus really tried to fool himself and he can only nod as he blinked rapidly, tears stinging his eyes</p><p>the news of his resurrection was a shock, to say the least. Klaus saw his siblings and their looks when the thought he wasn't looking. he saw how his siblings looked at him in shock yet the one thing that stood up the most is how Luther looked at him with guilt in his eyes</p><p>he knows his brother blames himself, knows his siblings also blame his brother and maybe Klaus does too, maybe he doesn't. he really doesn't know what to feel other than fear whenever he sees his father look at him say too long, sinister glint in his eyes.</p><p><br/>
it was only a week after he died when his father called for him. a special training, he said yet Klaus knows if it was then he'll de dragged off to the mausoleum in the middle of the night and not at one in the afternoon and being led to the laboratory</p><p>"you're going to kill me" Klaus blurted out, unable to keep quiet anymore when he realized what was going to happen. "you're going to make my mother watch as you kill me" he whispered, horrified as he looked at his mother patiently standing beside the bed and he felt bile rise in his throat. he does not want to die, not in the hands of his father yet is seems like he would. </p><p>"lay on the bed number four" he looked at his father who looked back at him with nothing more than a curious look in his eyes and he looked at pogo who had nothing but resignation in his face and he looked at his mother who for once, was not twisting her lips into a smile</p><p>he took a step forward, legs shaking as he stepped closer to the bed, knowing that he's walking to his death once more. he knew he was going to die when he joined the fray weeks ago and he knows he would die tonight. </p><p>he briefly wonders how would he die when his father started strapping him off the bed and he felt tears pool from his eyes as he looked at the ceiling before him</p><p>"can i ask how would i die at least?" his father only shook his head as he tightened the straps around Klaus hands and he winced.</p><p><br/>
then he saw what his father holds in his hand and he trashed. a knife. his father is holding a knife and he would die by his father's hands, would die because his father is going to stab him  </p><p>"nononononono"  he gasps, hands pulling against his restrains as he saw his father adjust his grip on the knife and he could only look up as he laughs because he can't believe that this would happen, can't believe that he'll die under his own father's  hands.</p><p>he howled as the knife pierced into him once then two more times and he sobs as he stopped counting just how many times is he getting stabbed as blood pooled on his mouth. tears fell from his own eyes and mixed on his blood as he felt his father still stab him hard and fast. not caring where the knife would hit him</p><p>he twitches as his father stabs him two more times before he stopped and Klaus could only cough up blood and he attempted to curl into himself but he <em>couldn't</em>. he could only cry</p><p>"record his time of death and time of resurrection" he heard his father tell his mother but everything sounds too muddy ad he wants, <em>wants</em> the pain to end but it's still not stopping.</p><p>"mom" he whispers as his hands tried to reach for his mother. "<em>please please im so sorry please just let me go</em>" he begs, sobbing as pain shoots throughout his body as he slowly bled to death. "help" he whispers before he takes his finals sharp breath</p><p>"— resurrection was 15:45 ." he heard someone say and he chokes on nothing. "still not satisfying" is this his first death?  or did he already die and he just couldn't remember. he wonders what was worst of the two.</p><p>"we would just have to try to shorten his recovery span then" and he shakes his head, mouth muttering <em>no's</em> over and over again as he trembles. "again number four"</p><p><br/>
he could only scream out in horror as he heard what his father had said.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was going to do a five fic for this prompt but the gc asked for klaus and i shall deliver. </p><p>title from Blood by My Chemical Romance </p><p>yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>